1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for controlling charging of a secondary cell.
2. Background Information
In recent years, a variety of positive-electrode active substances have been examined with the objective of raising the voltage and capacity of lithium-ion secondary cells and other secondary cells. Such positive-electrode active substances include, e.g., Li2MnO3—LiMO2 (where M is a transition metal having an average oxidation state of +3) and other solid solution materials disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-270201.